Burning questions
by Laureleaf3
Summary: "Got a burning question for The hot stuff Leo?" Leo! *face palm* "Guys we got another question! someone go find Frank so we can read it!" full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I am back! I got this idea on Tumblr! **

**Got a Burning Question for Leo? Or a question for the gods? What about Mortals? or Laurel? All your questions can be answered here! Just put your question(s) in a review or PM them! Keep them T rated so Leo and some other idiots don't get any other ideas in their perverted minds... Let's see how long we can go with critics united or Member of Eliminators catching us and if they do... Then I have another one on Tumblr! **

**Question: Is your real name Laurel **

LAUREL: Yes it is! Started from Latin orgin which is why I 3 the Romans!

**Question: Paul, what do you think about the Greek gods **

**Paul: I think it's pretty cool. At first I was freaked out, but you get used to it after a while. And the truth is I actually really think Poseidon is cool:) **

**okay all i can think of right now ask as many questions as you want!**


	2. Chapter 2:Leo, Nico, Frank, Percy

**I am back! I got a ton a questions already! Thanks to my favourite followers/friends from another country that I met online **

**onward! **

**Marshpono: Percy what is your middle name? **

**_Percy: Um, don't laugh but it's ... Allan_*****Blushes***

****Leo:*Laughing butt off* HAHAHAHA Allen AHAHAHA!

TeamLeoOmega(TLO)

Leo:

**TLO:Leo what materials would I need to make a grabber arm long enough to pull Percy and Annabeth out of tartarus? **

Leo: Um... You would need: A ton of metal, some wires, a welder(or me) and all of CHB. Great idea I will get started on that now! Super hot stuff Leo to the rescue!

**TLO: Leo do you like my pen name? XP you're my favourite character**

Leo: *gasps* A Leo fan! Are you single?! Oh. My. Gods. I knee this day would come! Piper you were wrong I do have fans! I love you! *feints*

Jason:He will be back in a minute

1 hour later

**Whatupmypeeps:Hey Leo. I have a question. Some people on fanfiction say your full name is Leonardo. Is this true and how does it make you feel? **

Leo:Lies! Who told you this! My name is just Leo or hot stuff whatever works for you*winks*

Percy:

**TLO:Percy did you know there is a entire book series about you? **

Percy: Actually ya I did know. Can you keep a secret? *whispers* Rick Riordan is actually Mr.D! I know right!?

**TLO:Exactly how much do you hate Octavian's guts? **

Percy:I have hated him ever since he gutted ! *Huff* on a scale from 1-10 I would say ten. That stupid scarecrow octapus...

_**Annabeth:Percy will be back in a sec... **_

**TLO:Percy does it bother you that I have a massive crush on you? (Oh crap, Annabeth is going to impale me now) **

Percy: Um it kinda bothers me... But a lot of the Aphrodite cabin has a crush on me soooo... It's not abnormal. Ya you better run Annabeth is reading behind my shoulder...

**_Annabeth: Seaweed brain is mine back off! _**

Percy: Annabeth nooo!

Nico:

**TLO: Is it true that you used to have a crush on Annabeth? It's okay if you don't want to tell me**

**Nico:Um okay I did have a crush on Annabeth at one point... But not anymore! I promise! **

WHAT!?-Annabeth and Percy

**TLO: What was it like in that giant bronze jar when you were kidnapped by the twin giants? I felt really bad for you! **

**Nico: It was horrible! They didn't feed me and i just sat there with some pomegranete seeds from Persephone's garden! Tip: Never look for the doors of death by yourself... **

**Frank: How do you cope with being in the Argo II with your American buddies? Don't you find it hard when someone says inches instead of centimeters? **

Frank: I love my friends! It is sometime hard when Someone says it's 140F because then I have to covert it to Celcieus! But my friends are awesome!

Aww we Love you too Chinese Canadian baby faced man! ^.^ -Percy

Thats all for now! I will try to answer all questions! You can ask as many as you want to

All mortals

Ghost

Gods

Demigods

Or Me! Laurel

I will try to answer each one truthfully or as the demigods would answer it sorry for the switches of bold and stuff and spelling cause i am on my ipod!

Laurel


	3. Chapter 3:Bianca

**Back with burning questions! Thank you my dear three friends, **

**TeamLeoOmega (TLO) **

**marshapono **

**AnnabethandPercy4ever **

**Please keep up the questions the demigods are enjoying it **

**although… they are getting a ton of monster attacks…. **

Questions for Leo:

**TLO: Yes Leo I'm single. You free next Saturday? XD **

Leo: Why yes I am *winks*

Oh gods why did you do this to us?-Piper

**marshapono: Exactly HOW curly is your hair? **

Leo: Um…. Not aphro curly but nice curly kinda like Laurel's hair

LAUREL: Is that supposed to be an insult my hair is not that curly!

Leo: Um ya it is, your hair is shoulder length but when you pull on it it's mid back

LAUREL: Touche

LAUREL: Wait did you compliment my hair?

Great, now I have added to her ego…-Leo

Questions for Annabeth:

**TLO: Please do not kill me! By the way, do you know exactly how many documents are on Daedalus's laptop? **

_**Annabeth: Um not yet but there is so just so many! And don't worry I forgive you **_

**TLO: What is your actual IQ? **

_**Annabeth: Um I am pretty sure it's over 120 which is superior which is average for a daughter of Athena and-…. **_

She hasn't shut up for over 2 hours thanks TLO-Percy

Questions for Percy:

**TLO: Is Dionysus really that temperamental? **

Percy: Oh trust me he is

You've got that right- Jason

**TLO: Have you ever seen Dionysus turn anyone into a dolphin? **

Percy: He turned Clarisse into one once I was laughing my ass off

We still laugh about it today-Leo

Question for Bianca:

**Annabethandpercy4ever: Do you ever feel bad about leaving Nico all alone when you re-birthed and never said goodbye? Do you still think about him? **

_**Bianca: Of course I feel bad about leaving Nico! But it felt right and needed to be done I did say goodbye to him when we were talking in the fields of punishment. I do still think about him sometimes but new memories of my new life are starting to take over **_

_**I'm sorry Nico, I love you **_

Bianca! *cries*-Nico

Questions for Laurel:

**TLO: Laurel you are awesome. That's all I can say right now **

LAUREL: Thanks! You're awesome too!

**That's all for today keep asking questions to anyone in the PJO/HOO series **

**Bye! **

**Laurel **__


	4. Chapter 4:Luke

**Been a while I'm really sorry….. **

**Questions for:Thalia **

**annabethandpercy4ever: Do you still love Luke? **

Thalia: Once maybe but not now, I do still think about him sometimes

We miss him dearly-Annabeth

**Questions for Luke **

**annabethandpercyforever:** **Are you waiting for Thalia in the Underworld or have you moved on? **

_**Luke: I try to tell myself that I have moved on but I can't. Some part of me tells me I still love her while the other part says stop you don't love her. I am going to have to answer that one some other time sorry **_

He kinda zones out sometimes when were talking to him.. But don't worry he's coming around:)-Beckendorf

**For Clarisse and Chris **

**annabethandpercy4ever:** **How's your relationship going? **

_Chris: Great, great, fine thanks for asking _

**Clarisse: Who told you we were in a relationship? I bet it was Prissy wasn't it. That boy is going to get a beating….. **

Ow! Clarisse! What did I do?-Percy

**For Annabeth: **

**annabethandpercy4ever: Have you heard that Rachel kissed Percy in The Last Olympian? **

_Annabeth: Ya, he told me. And you know what? I'm totally cool with it. What's the Last Olympian? _

Ya, Annabeth and me are great friends now!-Rachel

**For Piper and Jason: **

**annabethandpercy4ever:** **How do you deal with all the haters? **

_**Piper: what haters? **_

Jason: Ya, I don't recall any, although I don't recall much of anything….

_**Piper: But if there were I would use charmspeak on them **_

Jason: And I would strike them down with lightning!

LONG LIVE JASPER!-Aphrodite

**For Leo: **

**TLO: So do you want to go see a movie or something? XD (I have had a crush on you since The Lost Hero; hope that doesn't freak you out or anything). **

**Leo: No it doesn't freak me out at all, I mean who couldn't resist this *gestures to self* Sure movie sounds good, what place what time? **

How did Leo just get a date?-Piper

**Irisa0816: When you say hot stuff, is it literal, like that your going to reduce me into flames, or that you think your hot and in which every case your not.  
Oh, yeah. That was the cue for which you're supposed to throw an apple at me. **

**Leo: Um of course I'm hot! And that's just cruel and mean! Great suggestion! *grabs basket of apples and starts chucking them* **

Leo I just finished picking those!-Katie

**For Piper: **

**TLO:** First **of all, I think you are amazing. I'm not trying to be creepy here, and I don't mean it in a love way, as I am female... Anyway, you are awesome and are my favorite female demigod. I wanted to ask you a question about Katoptris; in Mark of Athena you told Coach Hedge he could check baseball scores with it. Can it actually do that? And Jason said he didn't know what color your eyes were, but do you know? My eyes are three colors too; they are brown around the pupils, then they are green, an towards the edges there is some blue. I just tell people they are hazel. My friend, DaWeepingAngel, says I have "Piper eyes." I find it really exciting that our eyes are close to the same, but what do you think? **

_**Piper: Aww! Your so sweet! Um about the baseball scores, I'm not really sure maybe ask hedge on that one. And to be honest I'm not really sure what colour my eyes are. But I think your eyes sound really cool. Laurel has pretty interesting eyes too! You should discuss eye colours sometime. Her's are grass green towards the pupil, then they get blue, than turquoise then around the edges they are gold. **_

Cause' I'm just cool like that-LAUREL

**For Reyna: **

**TLO: First of all, I want to say you have soooo much respect from me right now. I think you are doing an excellent job and are a really great leader. I wanted to ask you (I already asked Percy this) but exactly how much does Octavian annoy you? He REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY (for ten years) REALLY annoys me! **

**It's always a pleasure to here from someone who respects a Roman. Thank you are to kind. For 50 years he really really annoys me too **

And forever he will-Jason

**For Laurel: **

**TLO: Thanks for the update! You remain awesome! I'll see you in the forum later. **

LAUREL: No prob' just doing my job(LOL I rhymed!)

Haiku!-Apollo

**Guest (who I'm pretty sure is Irisa0816…): I like your username! Why did you choose Laureleaf3, though? Is it because your name is Laurel? Is it because it sounds good? Or is it because Apollo's symbol is the Laurel Tree, because that tree was Daphne the nymph?  
P.S. Please tell Leo to stop chucking apples at me. **

LAUREL: Thanks! I chose my username because all my friends started calling me Leaf after we did an Ancient civilizations project in grade 5. Then I added leaf and BOOM! Laureleaf happened then I just added lucky number three and presto! Laureleaf3! And I had no clue about Apollo and the Laurel tree or about Daphne the nymph (sorry Daphne)

LEO! QUIT CHUCKING APPLES AT HER!

Awww!-Leo

**Okay that's all for now folks see you again soon! and the 403 and 503 is really annoying me I can't get to FFN on my phone **

**ask your question to: **

**Ghosts **

**gods **

**mortals **

**demigods **

**any Immortal! **

**Monsters! **


	5. Chapter 5:Katie

**I know! I said Saturday, and Friday. But you know what some little BITCHES Kept me from uploading if you guessed CRITICS UNITED Well done! You win! Sometimes I wish they would all go and die in a hole! **

**So without further ado! **

**Burning Questions! **

Questions for Katie:

**Irisa0816: How long do you work in the fields and stuff? Sorry I just wanted to ask. I'm also sorry that Leo used your freshly picked apples to throw at me. I already asked and paid the Stoll's to prank him **

Usually I work at least three hours a day in the fields. It's okay I don't mind answering;) Don't worry Those apples weren't ripe yet anyways. Thanks for paying the Stoll's! I don't have any drachmas at the moment thanks to a certain Stoll….

*Whistles innocently* Well it defiantly isn't me!- Travis Stoll

Questions for Thalia:

**TLO: Have you ever actually tried to control the winds? Do you have any interest whatsoever in trying? And don't worry about people finding out your fear. I am afraid of the dark (don't laugh) and it's hard for me to talk about it, or explain why. But I learned that fears are triggered by something that might happen, like I'm not really afraid of the dark itself, but of what might be in it. You aren't afraid of height itself, but of the possibility of falling. Just something to think about. And I'm not trying to make you angry, so I'm really sorry if I offended you in any way whatsoever. By the way, where did you get your Death To Barbie t-shirt? 'Cause I want one too. Love you! **

**Hey TLO! I have never actually tried to control the winds. Maybe I should ask Jason to help me. I Think it's kinda cool to be able to control the winds! Don't worry I won't laugh! Everyone has a fear! Don't worry about offending me. That is something to think about thanks for the advice. I got me Death to Barbie T-shirt from one of those punk-Goth stores. Thanks once again for the advice! Love ya too! **

I actually researched of where you can get that type of T-shirt and you can actually order one online or go to those types of stores. I hear they have a couple in New York-Laurel

**ThalicoForever3.14: Dear** **Thalia, if you quit the hunt to be with someone, who would it be? **

**Um if I quit the hunt I would probably go with Luke, even if he is dead. But I don't think I would ever quit the hunt! **

I was guessing guys don't get mad!-Laurel

Questions for Nico:

**TLO: Nico: What is it really like to shadow travel? It sounds really cool, but Percy said it was dark, and as I previously said... I dislike the dark. And I'm afraid to try it (I have a pet hellhound). So, what's it like? And what do the pomegranates from Persephone's garden really taste like? **

**To shadow travel, hmmm… well as Percy has previously described it feels like you're getting your face ripped off, but then you get used to it! If you close your eyes it makes you feel a lot better! Don't worry as Thalia said: We all have a fear, I'm afraid of Rainbows, Thalia: Heights, Grover: Bunnies and so on! The pomegranates from Persephone's garden are kind of like Nectar, they taste like anything you want! Hoped this helped!-Nico **

Just don't ask about the Grover thing I read it in a fanfic once-Laurel

**ThalicoForever3.14: Dear Nico, can you be anymore awesome? **

**I don't know can I? **

Seriously can I though?- Nico

Questions for Leo:

**TLO: Glad you're not freaked out. Hmm... Want to meet at Camp Half-Blood at... Noon next Saturday? And we can go from there? Oh, by the way, when in an emergency, what's the very first thing you'd pull out of your tool belt? **

Sounds good! Let me write that down.. CHB.. Next Saturday.. Noon… Okay! The first thing I would pull out of tool belt would be….. a hammer, or some spray on cheese….. No reason!

We still have no clue why he pulls out spry on cheese-.—Frank

Questions for Piper:

**TLO: Leo just got a date 'cause I think he's awesome! Just out of curiosity; if you had to trade your dagger for another weapon or item of power, what would you trade it for? And remember, don't try to cheat out of it by saying you wouldn't trade it; in this scenario, you absolutely have to. **

_I still can't believe that Leo got a date! If you think so…Um I would probably trade my dagger for either A bow, and for an item of power probably Leo's fire ability_

Aw TLO you're my new best friend!-Leo

Questions for Reyna:

**Annabethandpercy4ever: Can you help me kill my friends who are dissing on you? PLEASE!**__

_**I would gladly help you! **_

She will be over to help you in like, an hour-Jason

**ThalicoForever3.14: Dear Reyna, how much money will it take for you to go on a date with Leo? **

_**100 Denarii's and we have a deal **_

I still can't believe she agreed to that!-Leo

Questions for Thalia and Nico:

**Annabethandpercy4ever: My friends say you guys are going to die in HoH. -_-**__

**Oh dear gods-Nico **

**I can't immortal remember? Unless I get hurt…-Thalia **

NOOOO!- Hazel and Jason

Questions for Jason:

**ThalicoForever3.14: Dear Jason, do you find it offensive that I hate you? Cuz I hope so! **

Uh ya! I find it offensive! I hope you enjoy me pain!

Great, you made him cry-Leo

Questions to any random monster that Percy killed:

**Annabethandpercy4ever: How did it feel to meet Percy Jackson? **

_I was excited at first but now I regret it- Chimera _

In your face monsters!-Percy

Questions for Travis Stoll:

**ThalicoForever3.14: Dear Travis, do you like Katie? **

_I don't like her! I LOVE her! _

Oh dear gods save me-Katie

Questions for Apollo:

**marshapono: Lord Apollo**

Could you tell me your favorite haiku? 

_Sorry I don't have a favorite! _

Because he wrote them all-Artemis

Questions for Laurel:

**TLO: Arf, arf.  
Are you a demigod? If so, Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter? I know you like Roman, so I think I already know. But just curious. And who's your godly parent? Mine's Athena.  
Okay that's all for now. Love you all! (except maybe Octavian) Anyway, see you guys for the next chapter. TLO **

Hey TLO! I am not a Demigod sorry! I'm just friends with them! If you guessed Camp Jupiter you have guessed correctly! I did once take a godly parent test and got Zeus! I can understand why you hate Octavian. See you soon!

See you!- The Demigods

To Irisa0816: I thought so…..

**See you guys soon! That's it for now! **


	6. Chapter 6: Attack of the gods!

**Another Awesome Chapter Of Burning Questions Coming Your Way! I love you guys! 9 reviews just from a chapter that was like 500 words long that is a new record for me! **

* * *

Questions for Octavian:

**WhatUpMyPeeps:** **Dear Octavian, go die in a hole. Please. (Now you have to do it, I said please.) **

_*Grumbles* Awww! Jumps into hole and Jason covers it with dirt _

A job well done my friends!-Jason

**Irisa0816:**:) **Hey, I know you hate Leo and all that...  
So, can you and I plot our revenge to him? **

YES YES YES YES! Can we start now!?

Why does everyone hate me now?!- Leo

Questions for Katie:

**WhatUpMyPeeps: Dear Katie, one word, Tratie. Thoughts? **

_One thought, uh no sorry just don't think it's going to happen anytime soon but Travis has started to grow on me _

One though uh yes!-Travis

**Annabethandpercy4ever: Do YOU like Travis? Because I ship you two together sooo much! **

_As I have previously mentioned he is starting to grow on me _

YES!-Travis

Questions for Travis and Katie:

**RandomDemigod: I know Tratie will never exist but can ou go on a date so all your fans (me) can see what would happen? Your guys story is just too adorable!**

_I don't know…. for the fans then maybe _

YES YES for me and the fans!

I'm going to write a story later today about Tratie going on a date don't worry RandomDemigod-LAUREL

Questions for Jason:

**ThalicoForver3.14: dear Jason, haha I hate you! will you not tell Thalia? **

_I don't know I think I should! THA….*Mnrf* _

RUN! SHE'S ON HER WAY WE GOT EM!- Leo and Percy

**Annabethandpercy4ever: Why do lots of people hate you so much? (I don't hate **

**you) **

_I-I don't know! I just get really emotional when I talk about this stuff! Thanks for not hating me! WAAAAAA! _

Hey guys you're making him cry cut him some slack! There, there Jason-Leo

Questions for Reyna:

**Annabethandpercy4ever: They must be killed now, they are trying to convince me you're useless **

**Trust me they'll never find the bodies **

*Gulp* Okay which one of you paid her to go on a date with me?-Leo

**ThalicoForver3.14: Dear Reyna, if I pay you 200 denarii will you kidnap TLO and date leo? **

**Possibly….. **

TLO you better run…. Reyna NOOOOO!- Percy and Jason

Questions for Nico:

**TLO: No, you cannot be any more awesome! Who would you bet on in a fight between Cerberus and Polyphemus? Do you love Mariana Zanella? 'Cause I think you do! And I will big you about it until you admit it!**

**Why thank you! Um… defiantly Cerberus. And Yes I do love Mari and I am dating her.. (But you already know that) **

If you guys didn't get that Mariana Zanella think it's from a roleplay that TLO and I are a part of called Welcome to the World,minus the mist. If you are interested in joining please PM me!- LAUREL

**WhatUpMyPeeps: Dear Nico, will you go out with me? **

**Sorry, I'm taken **

Yes he is!-Mari/TheSilent-Bookreader

Questions for Nico and Leo

**WhatUpMyPeeps: Dear Nico and Leo, how does it feel to know that the majority of the fans think that one or both of you will die in The House of Hades? **

It's like extremely disturbing

**Ya, extremely…. **

We really don't want anyone to die- The Seven

Questions for Leo:

**TLO: Awesome, see you there! You are correct in the fact that spray cheese is always the very best weapon. XP Anyway, I wanted to know, if you had to choose between becoming Khione's champion or having to feed a drakon by hand, which would you choose? (This ought to be good!) **

Great! Spray cheese is a pretty awesome weapon! Feed a Drakon by hand, hands down

You're right! It was good! He actually did it! Laurel is going to get sooo many one-shots out of this-Jason

Questions for Thalia:

**WhatUpMyPeeps: **Dear **Thalia, could you tell us more about the time Jason tried to eat a stapler when he was two? **

**Certainly here is the story!- Staplers Are Not For Eating by Innoverse **

This is a really sweet story!-LAUREL

Questions for Piper:

**ThalicoForver3.14: Dear piper, Do you find it offensive that I hate your boyfriend?**

_**Yes! You made him cry! **_

You have ticked her off- Percy

Questions for Coach Hedge:

**Annabethandpercy4ever: Why do you call the seven 'Cupcakes'?**

Because Cupcake I can!

ya… Coach isn't really in the best mood today-Leo

Questions for Frank:

**ThalicoForever3.14: Dear Frank, did you know I hate you too? **

_What!? I won't cry this time, I won't cry _

Okay let's put it this way, who do you NOT hate?-Leo

Questions for Aphrodite:

**Nicole: Dear Aphrodite, I need advice on how to get a guy to like me. Problem though we're friends and things could get,well, lets just say they could get interesting. Please help? **

_Hey Nicole! If you really like him then go for it! But if you think it's going to mess up your friendship then don't have too! It's your decision! Just be your self! Do fun things together! Have an excuse to touch fingers like comparing hand sizes! You'll get there! _

I am no help in this subject I have never dated before-LAUREL

Questions for the Minotaur:

**RandomDemigod: Do you like tofu? **

**RAWR! **

That's Minotaur for no-Percy

Questions for Annabeth:

**RandomDemigod: I'm scared of bees. What is that called?  
Have you ever had the feeling that Percy was cheating on you?  
Is it possible for there to be a legacy of all the gods but to be blessed by all of them so you have all their powers? I think that's me... **

_There is a Greek and Latin way Greek: melissophobia Latin: apiphobia. Percy would never cheat on me and even if he did he would get smacked sooo hard. Um, I'm not sure if you can be blessed by all the gods but if you really think you have been then maybe call CHB _

I was just so pro that I look up what a Phobia of bees is called-LAUREL

Questions for Percy:

**RandomDemigod: Have you ever had seafood? If so what did it taste like? If not what do you think it would taste like? Personally I hate seafood. It's really disgusting... **

I agree it is disgusting..

Agreed-The Seven and LAUREL

Questions for Percy and Annabeth:

**Marshpono: Dear Percy and Annabeth: What do you think of the house of hades book cover? **

_It's defiantly disturbing _

You could say that again

I am going to trace it onto a piece of paper colour it with my own colours then put it on DeviantART!-LAUREL

Questions for Everyone:

**Guest: To entire gang(Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Rena, All of CHB, All of Camp Jupiter, A certain Love Godess, ect and so forth)  
are there any guys that the cast/crew know about that act like Percy? if so Id love a boyfriend like him.(no Annabeth I don't plan on stealing YOUR seaweed brain Id prefer a different one, plus if I tried youd brutally murder me) **

Frank: Not sure

Percy: Not another fan…

Jason: Maybe Conner?

Travis: I'm not sure Jay

Piper: Frank?

Hazel: But he is with me!

Katie: True true

Reyna: How about Leo?

You've got that right-Annabeth

**TLO: How do you guys feel about "shipping"? What about the little names people give you, like Percabeth for Percy and Annabeth, Jasper for Jason and Piper, and so on? **

Percy: It's interesting what people can come up with

Hazel: Frank's and I name sounds like were confused

Jason: Well at least you don't sound like a famer! Jasper…

Travis: I kinda like Tratie

Just my opinion!-LAUREL

Questions for BlackJack:

**TLO: What is your favorite type of doughnut? **

_JELLY! _

He is sooo high on sugar right now-Percy

Questions for Chiron:

**Irisa0816: Can I plot Leo's death PLEASE?  
(if it's a yes, I bounce away) (if no, I slap Chiron in the face) **

I will have to think about that one…

Please say yes, please say yes-Octavian

Questions for Athena:

**TLO: I'm your long-lost daughter. **

_Really?! _

I have another sibling!?-Annabeth

Questions for Apollo and Artemis:

**Annabethandpercy4ever: Who's really older? **

_Me I brought him into the world! _

No! me!

_no _yes _no _yes..

Oh jeez the arguing!-Thalia and Will Solace

Questions for Poseidon:

**Annabethandpercy4ever: Assuming Apollo and Artemis just argued about who's older, will you tell me, because you're the nicest god... like EVER. **

**Ya they argued! You are now my favorite mortal after Sally! Artemis is older **

In your sun bleached face!-Artemis

Questions for Laurel

**TLO: Keep up the awesomeness, I'll keep up the reviewing, and the favoriting, and the... Following.  
Gods, I sound like a freaking stalker. You know what I mean. XD  
Anyway, hae you read House of Hades yet? If you have, and Small Bob appeared on your doorstep, would you keep him? If you don't, I'll take him! **

Thanks! LOL! Um yes I am half way through HOH! I want Small Bob! You can have the others!

I have to admit Small Bob is very cute!-Annabeth

* * *

**Sorry if I missed anyone I had a ton of questions! **

**Bye! I will get to those oneshots tomorrow! **


End file.
